disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Duffy the Disney Bear/Gallery
Images of Duffy the Disney Bear. ThumbnailCAGFUH1N.jpg|Duffy the Disney Bear plush and Sailor costume (U.S. version) 6891508307 23a31df250 b.jpg|Duffy and company in the Tokyo DisneySea show Be Magical!. File:Duffy_the_Disney_Bear.jpg|Duffy the Disney Bear's story tag (Tokyo DisneySea version). DSC03208.jpg|Duffy the Disney Bear, as seen in Kinect Disneyland Adventures. DSC03209.jpg|Duffy's autograph. Mickey and Duffy.jpg|Mickey Mouse and Duffy the Disney Bear in the Tokyo DisneySea show Be Magical!. ShellieMay and Duffy.jpg|Duffy and ShellieMay the Disney Bear with Mickey and Minnie in Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage at Tokyo DisneySea. How cha ph02.jpg|Duffy the Disney Bear, as he appears in this outfit for Tokyo DisneySea's Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage. Gr df ph01.jpg|Duffy the Disney Bear posing for a photo inside the Cape Cod Village Greeting Place at Tokyo DisneySea in his Spring Voyage outfit. Duffy in HKDL.jpg|Duffy posing for a photo in the Fantasy Gardens at Hong Kong Disneyland. rg_df_ph09b.png|Duffy the Disney Bear plush (Medium size). rg_df_ph12b.png|Duffy the Disney Bear's bottle necklace. rg_df_ph13b.png|Duffy the Disney Bear plush (Large size). rg_df_ph02b.png|Duffy pin-plush badge. rg_df_ph17b.png|Duffy face pouch. my_ph01b.png|Duffy the Disney Bear wearing his sailor outfit for Tokyo DisneySea's My Friend Duffy. 0f02edca-6247-11e0-65be-376339373864.share.jpg|U.S. promotional artwork of Mickey and Duffy. 533234_411241145557235_168076323207053_1853139_1338055941_n.jpg A-11.jpg|Travel Pals (Duffy). F9b3aef1a10b0dc99f18251955a7575b.jpg|Duffy 12 inch Spring Voyage plush. B-4.jpg|Duffy Spring Voyage pin-plush badge. B-3.jpg|''Spring Voyage'' duffel bag for Duffy. B-11.jpg|Duffy Spring Voyage costume set. Aq73Rb2CAAA-DVO.jpg|Duffy posing for a photo in front of Liberty Arcade at Disneyland Resort Paris. 6034679725_f53cc75088_z.jpg|Mickey Mouse and Duffy in Tokyo DisneySea's My Friend Duffy (Act 1). 5255187639_24f95ebe06.jpg|Duffy the Disney Bear with Daisy Duck in the background in Tokyo DisneySea's My Friend Duffy (Act 2). 5255183687_0b0d33ed46_z.jpg|Donald, Daisy, Duffy, Mickey, and Minnie in Tokyo DisneySea's My Friend Duffy (Act 2). 4948179139_e8f38b7510.jpg|Duffy the Disney Bear posing for a photo in American Waterfront at Tokyo DisneySea in his Early Summer outfit. 4113688285_a684c5a384_z.jpeg|Duffy the Disney Bear posing for a photo at Tokyo DisneySea in his White Sailor outfit. 5008188495_fef0e54e7b.jpg|Duffy the Disney Bear posing for a photo in front of the S.S. Columbia at Tokyo DisneySea in his Halloween outfit. flickr-4470000110-hd.jpg|Duffy the Disney Bear posing for a photo in American Waterfront at Tokyo DisneySea in his Cape Cod Sailor outfit. 5897900942_9332e209cc_z.jpg|Duffy the Disney Bear posing for a photo inside the Cape Cod Village Greeting Place at Tokyo DisneySea in his Cape Cod Sailor outfit. duffy-the-disney-bear (1).jpg|Duffy the Disney Bear posing for a photo in front of the Hurricane Point Lighthouse in the Cape Cod section of American Waterfront at Tokyo DisneySea in his Heartfull Sailor outfit. 6684488767_88cb62dc11.jpg|Duffy the Disney Bear posing for a photo in front of Liberty Arcade at Disneyland Resort Paris in his Christmas outfit. My Friend Duffy.jpg|Donald, Minnie, Duffy, Mickey, and Daisy in Tokyo DisneySea's My Friend Duffy (Act 2). Duffy - Basic.jpg|Duffy the Disney Bear plush (small size). 4484839472_2663d8b09d_z.jpg|Duffy and Mickey in Tokyo DisneySea's My Friend Duffy (Act 2). 4598660252_96865c69f9_z.jpg|Duffy and Daisy in Tokyo DisneySea's My Friend Duffy (Act 2). 4982620443_122568d1cb_z.jpg 4982621547_32ed3785d7_z.jpg 4982624045_bc188476d6_z.jpg 4983217580_6ffb1a4601_z.jpg 4983218456_4b0ef981d9_z.jpg 4983221754_416a261bd3_z.jpg 4983224312_9761f28ec9_z.jpg 4983224996_1051b4c47b_z.jpg 6316950901_488a306a18_z.jpg|Duffy the Disney Bear posing for a photo inside the Cape Cod Village Greeting Place at Tokyo DisneySea in his Be Magical! outfit. 6613542253_b40657bb82_z.jpg|Duffy the Disney Bear posing for a photo inside the Cape Cod Village Greeting Place at Tokyo DisneySea in his Home Sweet Christmas outfit. 6854339670_3e500bd457_z.jpg|Duffy the Disney Bear posing for a photo inside the Cape Cod Village Greeting Place during Sweet Duffy 2012 at Tokyo DisneySea in his cafe uniform. 7164492434_5d17f30721_c.jpg|Duffy giving Minnie a kiss, as they appear for Disneyland Paris' 20th anniversary celebrations. 7164495110_f0aa8b7d47_c.jpg|Duffy giving Mickey a kiss, as they appear for Disneyland Paris' 20th anniversary celebrations. 7164494564_c207271f9d_c.jpg|Minnie, Duffy and Mickey, as they appear for Disneyland Paris' 20th anniversary celebrations. 6891622576_55b0b43fbd_z.jpg|Duffy the Disney Bear, as he appears in the Easter in New York show for Tokyo DisneySea's Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage. 6364716423_2b0ac5ff12_z.jpg|Donald, Duffy, Mickey, and TippyBlue in Tokyo DisneySea's My Friend Duffy (Act 2). Category:Character galleries